Another Ending: Part 9Epilogue-Moving Forward
by FantasticalMusical
Summary: SLASH Oneshot Epilogue/Part 9 to Another Ending series. It's a short glimpse of the boys YEARS down the road. This has been in my head for a while, but I finally got to writing it down. Please read & review!


"This is our song."

"The fuck it is. We don't have a song. We're not that gay."

I smile at Banky from the car's passenger side. However, Banky doesn't see me at all because he's too busy staring ahead in frustration over the bumper to bumper traffic.

I can tell his rage is just bubbling for now. He's practically bouncing in his seat and can't seem to stop tapping the steering wheel. Hopefully, it'll simmer soon instead of bursting everywhere. Normally I wouldn't worry about a traffic jam triggering him, but we do have a pretty important person waiting on us.

Someone has to stay level headed though so I calmly reply with, "Well, if we did have a song it'd be this song."

"Uh-huh. Whatever. Damnit we're going to be late."

"Banky? Don't you even want to know why I consider this song to be our song?"

"I love you Holden, but no not really. Should we call her? I think we should call her."

Well, so much for trying to distract him. I guess I could help him deal with the situation, despite the fact that there's not actually a situation.

"Banky relax. We won't be that late and I seriously doubt she'll be upset if she has to hang with her friends for a little longer."

Banky continues staring ahead, more like glaring really, when he says, "This is her first time away like this. What if it didn't go well? I saw that movie and it was right. Girls are mean!"

God he's adorable. I want to laugh, but I keep it inside and instead reach over to touch his knee. Even though I'm fine Banky isn't and I need to respect that. For now anyway, once it's all said and done I'll be sure to give him hell for this later.

"Banky she's fine. I promise. She'd let us know if she wasn't you know."

At last he looks at me.

"I just want to get there. We said we'd be there so we should be there."

Banky sighs, then quickly digs his cell out of his pocket. He speedily texts our daughter about the traffic but that we would be there to pick her up from her first slumber party ASAP. He then makes a show of putting his cell on the dash, putting the car in park, slouching back in his seat, and closing his eyes. Meanwhile I lay against the headrest and gaze at Banky, patiently waiting for him to calm down. For a few moments the only sound is "our song".

 _Don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me_

 _'Cause you might fuck around to find your dreams come true, with me_

 _Spent all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free_

 _So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me_

"So just why the fuck is this our song?" Banky's eyes are still closed but that doesn't stop him from having a conversation.

"I thought you said you didn't care about it"

"I did say that because at the time I didn't care. Now I do. So spill."

"Well, that didn't take long."

"Damnit Holden are you going to tell me or not?!"

I only have myself to blame. It's just explaining my rationale means taking a trip down memory lane and it's not exactly a fond memory for Banky. Well, not for me either if I'm being honest. I only even mentioned it in the hope to distract Banky, but I realize now I'll probably just be giving him a different reason to feel crappy.

I had looked off during my deep thoughts and when I return my eyes to Banky he's already looking at me. I wonder how long he saw me worriedly rethinking everything.

He then reaches over to squeeze my hand and says lovingly, "Holden, talk to me."

Well, how can I resist that? I pause the song, take a deep breath, and face the love of my life.

"It's all about the singer convincing the person they love not to be afraid of…well, their love. How could I not think of us?"

Banky gives me a confused look. "Holden, I know I took some time coming around to being 100% totally out to the world with you but…"

I was already shaking my head before I just stop him right there.

"I mean when we first got together. That night as soon as I realized what I feel for you I confessed it, and well it's not like you took it very well."

Banky then immediately rolls his eyes.

"Yeah I freaked okay, but only for like 5 minutes!"

"Well…it was the worst 5 minutes of my life."

"Holden…"

"The worst. For five minutes I didn't know if I'd ever even see you again. For all I knew we were over before we begun. Banky, for five minutes I thought I lost you. And that felt..it just felt…"

I can't even finish the sentence because I'm trying desperately to keep the tears from breaking loose. This means looking anywhere except at Banky, but I still fail and a couple fall anyway.

While I'm trying to calm myself down I notice the car in front of us is moving again. Looking out my window I say, "Traffic is moving. We should too huh?"

But we don't move an inch. The cars all around us are finally in motion again, yet we're at a standstill. I'm not quite ready to face Banky, but when a car behind us honks I instinctively look back at him and say, "Banky? Come on let's go."

He stares at me for about another second and then finally puts the car in drive, but he doesn't go forward at all. Instead he pulls the car over to the shoulder and turns it off.

"Banky? What are you doing?"

At lightning speed he takes his seatbelt off and leans over to wrap me up in a hug.

"Holden I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry."

I hug him back of course, but I feel foolish. It was forever and a day ago.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry. I'm being a drama queen."

Banky pulls back but keeps his hands on me.

"No. You apologized right away and repeatedly for that dumb as shit proposition. Those few seconds of waiting to hear your decision? Those were the worst seconds of my life. I was so sure that was the end of everything between us. Then a miracle happens and it's in fact just the beginning and what do I do? I put you through the same hell but for like ten times longer and never even apologize for it?! Years have gone by. Years! Why didn't you ever say anything before?"

"Because I didn't care." He gives me a look of disbelief so I hold his face in my hands, because I want him to see me clearly as I say this.

"Really I didn't care. I had you. That's all that mattered. That's all that will ever matter."

"Holden…" I don't let him finish because it's then that I pull him in for a kiss. I only meant for it to be a quick kiss because I know we need to be somewhere, but Banky won't let me go. Though it's not like I put up much of a fight. Before I know it the kiss becomes soft and slow and turns into many.

Suddenly Banky's ring tone goes off. I manage to actually pull away a tad this time, but Banky's hands are still on me trying to bring me back.

Smiling I say, "Banky, come on. It's probably Leia wondering where we are."

That brings him back to the here and now and he reluctantly lets me go. I pick up the phone and I was right. I let Banky know she was wondering where we are, but is still having fun so she doesn't care if we're late picking her up.

"Good because the last thing I want to do right now is go anywhere." He says as he gets with the kissing again. Laughing a bit I remind him between kisses that while our daughter is fine staying there indefinitely the parents might not be. Banky groans at that and gives me one last kiss before turning back to the steering wheel.

He starts the car up again, but before we join the steady flow of traffic he turns to me and asks, "So, we're okay?"

"Of course. We were always okay."

Banky gives me that smile he knows I'm crazy for and says, "Okay." Then he replays the song on the iTunes. I give him an incredulous look which he just responds playfully with, "What? It's our song after all. I for one love our song. Don't you love our song?"

I really do. I watch him head down the highway wearing that trademark Banky smile and I say quietly, "More than anything,"

However, I'm sure as hell not talking about the song.

The End

A/N: Awesome? Awful? Please let me know either way:)


End file.
